Separated (TC)
"Separated" is the third episode of fourth season of The Cleansing.'' It is the 27th episode overall. It premiered on July 28, 2019. '''Synopsis' A year after the destruction of Quinlos, Ella, Chris, and Lily reside in a small home in the forest. Plot Morning The radio buzzed to life. “Dr-ke –il- Road, Cal-o-ia.” The radio falls silent. Ella, sporting a small Lakers hat, stares at the radio waiting for whoever is on the other side to speak again. Downstairs, Chris makes a coffee for himself. He sits down and places his coffee on the breakfast bar overlooks the small loungeroom. Lily comes into the loungeroom and sits on the other side. “If only that TV worked”, Chris wished. Lily looks back to the TV. “Yeah, if only.” Chris sips from his coffee. “At least we have power”. He looks up to the stairs. “Ella up yet?” “Yeah, she was checking that radio again.” “I told her that the radio was useless. All we know is that there’s a community somewhere in California. She’s so delusional. Quinlos changed her so much. Or maybe it was the raider attack?” Ella comes walking down the steps and into the kitchen. Chris looks at her. “Heard anything on that radio yet.” “Just the same repeat. Some road in California. The road name starts with a D.” Lily shakes her head. “That’s what you told us last week.” Ella sits down. An awkward silence lingers. “Me and Lily are heading out today to that farm not far from here so you can keep playing with that radio. Ella gets up, “Have fun.” Chris and Lily look at each other. Midday After a few hours, Chris with his head bandana, glasses, and machete alongside Lily with her Desert Eagle with a silencer equipped, they both head to the farm. After walking for a few miles, Chris fills in the silence by starting a conversation. “Do you think this will ever end?” “What do you mean?” Chris looks at her. “Like the freaks, walkers, whatever you want to call them... like this apocalypse, do you ever think it’ll end?” “I dunno, after the number of walkers we’ve killed, I thought we would have killed them all by now. Like we have killed a lot.” “Yeah we have, they just seem to keep coming, and you know what’s funny, they are so easy to k-” “Get down”, Lily whispers. She leads him into some bushes. “What is it?” “Sniper ambush, see.” She points up to the tree on the other side of the road. A red light comes from the scope. It comes towards the two and they duck down. After a few seconds, the lazar moves away. “What do we do?”, she asks. “I know, give me your gun.” Lily passes her gun to Chris. “Lily, cover your ears.” BLAM! Chris shoots into the air. “Uh, what the hell”, Lily asks. The sniper jumps and falls down the tree snapping branches on his way down. The person hits the ground with a hard snap and screams. “I didn’t want to waste bullets on him and if I aimed, he would have seen me and shot my head off. Then he’d come down here and find y-” PLONK! A bird with dark red blood oozing out of it falls between them. Lily jumps back. “Holy shit... wait.” She looks at Chris. Chris laughs. “Maybe just shooting randomly in the air can get you dinner”. The two begin to laugh but are interrupted by the screams coming from the sniper. Chris passes Lily his machete. “Go deal with the sniper and check if he’s got food, water, bullets, anything like that.” Lily nods. She walks over to the person lying on the back of a tree. She takes off a black-tinted and sees it is a girl that looks 18 with dark blonde hair and a dirty face. Lily pauses for a moment. “Do I have to ask?” “I'm not telling you shit”, the girl said. Lily reaches into her backpack and pulls out a pair of tweezers. “Don’t makes me ASK” The girl tilts her head back. “Montgomery, that’s where we’re at.” “That’s a two hour drive down south, so what are you doing up here.” “Horde... Ho-” The girl slid down the back of the tree and falls down a large hill behind them. Lily tries reaching for her but falls herself. She tumbles down 50 metres, smacking into rocks and tree branches until the reaches the bottom. She lays on her back and struggles to breath. She looks down and sees and sees a small stick that has stabbed into her. She tries to scream but is too weak too. She tries to fight the feeling of passing out but every second her eyes begin to feel heaver along with her body. Her world begins to go dark and she looks up to the top of the hill. She can hear the distant yelling from Chris calling her name. The sound of his voice gets further and further away until her eyes close and all the pain goes away. Night Darkness. Darkness all around her. Not that her eyes were closed. They were open, but the forest surrounding her was complete darkness. Like a black void. She could only see a few stars through the branches of leaves and the feeling of a cold wind. The area of her wound was completely num and she felt that she couldn’t move. She lay there as her eyes adjusted to the night. She slowly her index finger. Then her middle and ring finger. Then, she started moving her hands and legs and soon she was slowly sitting up. She looked around, surprised that she hadn’t seen a walker or had been munched on by one after the gunshot earlier today. She began doubting her, was she really only out for a few hours. Was she out for a day, or two, or five. How could she know? She shook the feeling away from her mind. She got up onto her feet and looked up to the top of the hill she had fallen down. She wondered where the girl’s body was. She was dead for sure right? So many questions without answers. Lily looked down to her wound and saw the stick still stuck in there. She placed her left hand on it and contemplated pulling it and but stopped herself. If she pulled it out, she would surely bleed to death. Lily took her hand off and looked up to the top of the hill once again. After many attempts and fails and some trial and error, Lily made it to the top of the hill just running and sometimes jumping up parts of the hill. As she placed her feet onto the cracked road. Because of the fall, Lily forgets the way home. “Left, or right?”, she asks herself. “... Left. Definitely left” So, she journeys left down the cracked road. Where even is Chris? Another question that can’t be answered, she thinks to herself. She just keeps walking, for a long, long time. Deaths * 1 (unnamed) woman Trivia * This episode had a script change 2 weeks before release. * Many scenes in this episode are scrapped because of the filler in them. * This is the only episode this season where Rannay had no creative input.